The star child
by Aries infinity
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was kidnapped not too long after her mother's death and grew up in the tower of heaven. Each of the tower's residences has a wish, shes no exception. Her wish For her fucked up little family to be free and happy. That's it. unfortunately, she finds that life isn't a fairy tale and is torn from them. Follow her as she tries to make her wish come true.


Introduction; this is my first story. its a one shot at the moment and based on a random idea I had about the oracion seis while reading the manga. its section off at the maiger arc ideas. depending on everyone's reaction I might post more on this snippet.

Lucy Heartfilia pulled her legs closer to her chest in slight fear. she'd look around taken in her new home. It was like the many cells surrounding hers bare empty and lonely. The young blondes stop her mussing when she heard the soft sound of whispering. Slowly she'd gets up and started to investigate only to stop when she saw a boy with tan skin and dark brown hair holding a small purple snake. The blonde stared at the small purple snake in awe before slowly and cautiously walking over to the boy "u-um hello my name is Lucy " she said gently in a timid manner hoping to make at least one friend here 

Lucy no wait she wasn't allowed to go by that name anymore. Ashley would look down at Cobra in pure anguish. He was in pain and she couldn't do anything to help. The sparkling of gold caught her attention as she watched Virgo open her own gate. "Princess, I brought you some more medical equipment to help with your Slayer friend", she said tonelessly before going back through her gate. The blonde haired girl side as she gently ran her fingers through her friend's dark maroon hair locks. Cabello's would then move ever so slightly against cobras body trying to warm him up. Due to the forceful placement of the poison dragon slayer lacrima in, he had gotten extremely sick. Ashley, closed her eyes when she watched, Cobra starts to scream in pain for the ninth time that day. She closed her eyes in helplessness hating how he was in pain. 

Ashley moved your right hand to her hip and pulled out a gold celestial spirit key. She's then close her eyes as a wave of sadness washed over her. Once again she used her magic to harm someone and she hated it, but to the young celestials Mage, her family was more important than whatever negative feelings she had about this situation. Still, she couldn't help but slightly tear up as she took a strangled breath and looked at the older Celestial Spirit Mage with green hair ", open the gate of the twins! Gemini!" 

Ashley ran as fast as she could towards the sound of fighting. Magical energy clashed above her as she continues to move forward she didn't stop even as she watches Cobra fall. She had to make it there it felt like hours but she made it just in a time to see Cobra stand over Natsu and brain standing not too far away. Adrenaline took over and she's sprinted forward and cried out ", NO!"It happened too quickly for any of the three Males to react, the pale blonde would be lying in a pool of her own blood within minutes. She coughed up blood as she struggles to sit up. " don't move!", natsu cried as he quickly moved to her side. " please...please listen..." she begged ad she grabbed onto Natsu scarf. These movements called both slayer's attention "plea-" she gasped as Ashley looked up at Natsu with hope " don't let him taint... my family's dreams please...", her words were cut off as her breathing became erratic cobra narrowed his eyes as he quickly moves to her side. " Danm it! Why the fuck did you do that goldie! ", he screams only to flinch as she touched his cheek with her bloody hand. " s-sorry... I won't be able to keep my promise to you guys..." She said softly as she closed her eyes. 

Yokino watched wide-eyed as the blonde woman in the food jumped in front of her and lucy. " l-lucy-sama?", she cried out as the blond's body started to disappear in a soft blue light. Happy quickly grabbed the fading blond's hand and cried out her name. Natsu was shaking in pure anger. Lucy screamed for Wendy to help her out. All that was lost to the plantam hard mage as she watched the golden-haired girl die slowly causing yokinos magic reacted violently. Her short silver hair shadowed her eyes as her magic started to build up."... second organ...release ", she called out causing her magic to increase drastically." You know... If I had used this key then maybe I could have won against miss kagura... But... All things considered, she takes to much of my magic so probably not " she said loud enough for the slayers to hear. Black mist could be seen surrounding the room. This magical fog was due to the celestial let in her hand. It was a gold one wrapped in a black coal. " Open the gate of the snake charmer! OPHIUCHUS!" yokino yeald in anger as thirteen ominous gongs were sounded.


End file.
